19970614 WyvernHunt
How Not to Hunt a Wyvern Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Kill'Dar 3rd/2nd Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Daeron 5th Elf Cleric Ray Chiang Grackle 4th/4th Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Colin 4th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Prince Donner 5th Human Fighter John Speck Anders 1st Human Fighter Matt Miller Session Summary The group decides to go back to a safe section of the Teeth to rest. That evening, they are awoken by a pair of wyverns walking at the top of the Teeth. They bait the party, but the party holds still. The next day, the group attempts to bait the wyverns, but to no avail. Considering the danger of the wyverns and the possible remaining spiders, the group decides to burn the spider webs in the side of the Teeth to remove that danger. The plan is to have the rest of the party in a line standing away from the Teeth keeping an eye out for the wyverns while Daeron burns out the spider webs, since he is immune to the poison. GM: Everyone roll perception. (Party): (Fails various rolls except for Colin) Colin: Wyverns, behind you! (Party): (Begins looking every direction except the direction that the wyverns come from) At the beginning of the following round, Colin wins initiative. Colin: (Points in the directions the wyverns are coming from) Wyverns, that direction. (Party): (Looks in the direction that Colin indicates) The wyverns come flying from the opposite side of the Teeth. The largest wyvern grabbs Grackle and flies off with him in his claws. The other wyvern misses grabbing Colin. Colin: (To party) Never mind. The largest wyvern and Grackle exchange blows, while Kill'Dar tries to help Grackle by firing arrows. At the same time, Donner and Colin try fighting the other adult wyvern. Colin is stabbed by the wyvern, but is unaffected by the poison. After being wounded, the wyvern flies off. Simultaneously, Grackle continues swinging his sword at the large wyvern, wounding it greatly. The group notices baby wyverns nosing through the camp under the Teeth. Daeron and Anders run back to camp and attack the baby wyverns. As the baby wyverns are killed, they cry for help and the remaining adult wyvern drops into camp. Daeron slays the adult wyvern. The battle between Grackle and the last adult wyvern turns ugly as he is knocked unconscious (by Kill'Dar's arrow) and dropped. The wyvern turns its attention to the rest of the party. It performs the same snatching tactic on Donner and successfully grabs him. Unfortunately for the wyvern, Donner swings twice, slaying it. Donner falls 60 feet, then stands up and brushes himself off. The rest of the party stands in awe. Anders proceeds to take the useful pieces of the wyvern as the group attends to Grackle's body. Grackle appears to have died from some combination of poison and the fall. The next day, the group goes crawling around the top of the Teeth and find the wyverns' nest on top of the last rock. The only distinguishing object in the next seem to be a set of human remains. There, they find a suit of magical chainmail and a pair of courier pouches. Day 1: That evening, the group passes a herd of buffalo, which passes the party. A bit later, the group hears something attacking a herd of buffalo. Day 2: During the day, the group passes a herd of dwarven riders. Day 3: The group is followed by a herd of small scavengers who follows the group for a few hours. Later, Daeron spots five panther-like creatures stalking the party. The group stops and turns to face them. The creatures spread out and attack the party. Eventually, the group of displacer beasts are slain. They take a few moments to remove one intact pelt. The group makes it to Kennetar and head straight to Bellairno's. Once there, they take an inventory of the items collected. 10 pints of wyvern blood 3 extra hearts 1 square yard of scales 1 displacer beast pelt In the meantime, the party holds a quick conference. Daeron: So, what are we going to do about Grackle? Donner: Maybe we can get him raised at the local temple of Hades. Daeron: I think that's going to cost us more than we have. Bellairno: I couldn't help but overhear, but I have something which might help. Donner: Oh really, what do you have? Bellairno: I have something which is reputedly an artifact of the Temple of Hades. I believe it's a finger of one of their saints. Daeron: Well, that might be enough of a bargaining chip. How much will this cost us? Bellairno: Don't worry about it. You guys brought more than enough wyvern parts to pay for the Nightcloth. Even after throwing in the finger, you still have some credit with me. Donner: Well, keep track of the credit and we'll come back and take some of the items you make from the stuff we've given to you. The group heads over to the Temple of Hades. There, they are let in by an acolyte. Acolyte: How may I be of service? Daeron: I'd like to talk to the high priest. We wish to inquire about the possibility of a raising. Acolyte: Very well. Wait here. I shall inform Father Kultos. He is in meditation, but shall be available soon. The group waits around for about an hour before the High Priest of Hades shows up. Kultos: I've been told that you are looking to get one of your party members raised. Daeron: Yes. Kultos: And you have the body intact. Daeron: Yes. Kultos: Very well, you may leave the body here. How will you be paying for this raising? Daeron: We have an item which we believe to be an artifact of your temple. We would like to exchange it in return for getting our friend raised. Kultos: Hmmm... Well, I shall have to consult with Hades about this. We need to verify that this is truly an artifact of our temple. Daeron: Of course. When shall we come back? Kultos: Return tomorrow with the item. We shall discuss things further tomorrow. The group goes back to Bellairno and gets the item. They return to the inn and get some much needed rest. The next day, the party heads back to the Temple of Hades. There appears to be a squad of templars waiting outside the temple. As the party approaches, the templars spot the party and escort the group. As the group is led inside the temple, the temple is decorated for a large ceremony. Daeron: It looks like the finger is as Bellairno said. Kill'Dar: Gee, you think? Grackle's body appears to be on a platform. His body appears to be as cleaned up as possible. Father Kultos appears ready to perform the raising ceremony. Kultos: You have the artifact? Daeron: Yes. (Hands over finger) Here it is. Kultos: Excellent. After our consultation with Hades, we believe this to be the finger of Saint Morbios. Daeron: What do you expect to do with the item. Kultos: We shall consult with Hades about it. Now, let us see to your friend. The priests begin the raising ceremony. After nearly an hour, the ceremony is completed. Unfortunately, Grackle does not come back to life (failed resurrection survival). Kultos explains that this occasionally happens. Somberly, the party goes back to the inn and examines the treasure retrieved from the wyverns' nest. The first courier pouch contains some platinum bars. The other courier pouch contains some magical scrolls, a potion and a letter. The letter appears to be from the Imperium and contains a letter to the Magister of the Judges of Unerring Wisdom... Foes Fought 2 Adult Wyverns 2 Baby Wyverns 5 Displacer Beasts Base Experience: 2235